


Weekend Getaway

by MaxBetta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBetta/pseuds/MaxBetta





	1. Friday

All Sansa needed was her travel bag of toiletries, and she was done packing. She threw the bag into her suitcase and fastened it shut. It had been five long weeks since she’d reserved the cabin by the lake and paid the deposit, and she was more than ready to get there. She was looking forward to a long weekend of sunbathing, swimming, and reading books by the fire...her idea of heaven. She did one last check to make sure that all of the windows in her apartment were closed and locked, then she made her way out to her baby blue Volkswagen beetle. After finally leaving her abusive boyfriend Joffrey six months ago, the only person she wanted to have to think about was herself, and she was sure this weekend alone in a cabin in the middle of nowhere would be the perfect escape.

 

***

 

When she pulled up to the cabin, Sansa couldn’t help but release a sigh of happiness.  It was so peaceful and quiet there, and it was all hers. She was admiring the small patch of wildflowers next to her car when all of a sudden loud music started blaring, and to her disappointment, it was coming closer. At first she didn't see anything, but then a beat up black pickup truck appeared, windows down, speeding down the dirt road right toward her. The truck parked next to her, and someone got out, their heavy footsteps pounding the ground, headed in her direction. She put her hand in her pocket, finger on the can of pepper spray that was attached to her keychain. When they finally came around the truck, she saw an enormous man, taller than any of her brothers. He was dressed head to toe in black. Black Jack Daniels t-shirt, black leather jacket, faded black jeans, and black Converse sneakers. His hair, also black, was stick straight and fell to the tops of his shoulders. He had marks on his face that were partially covered by his hair, which only added to his menacing appearance.

 

Sansa was terrified. They both stood there, staring at each other, not saying a word.  Finally, he removed his sunglasses. “Hey, I’m Sandor. What are you doing here?”

 

“Um, excuse me?  What are YOU doing here?”

 

“This is the cabin I’m staying in.”

 

“No it isn’t.”

 

“Yeah it is, I paid the deposit on it like a month ago.”

 

“That’s not possible...I paid a deposit on it about a month ago, too. You must have rented a different one. Maybe there’s another cabin around her somewhere.” She removed her hand from her pocket and crossed her arms.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry to have to rain on your parade, princess, but I booked this cabin fair and square.”

 

She was about to give him a piece of her mind when he spoke again. “Look, obviously there’s been some kind of mixup. Let’s just call the owner and see if we can get this all figured out.”

 

“Fine.”

 

They each got into their vehicles. Sansa called the cabin’s owner but there was no answer, so she left a voicemail explaining the situation. She sat in her beetle and waited. Every now and then, she had an eerie feeling like she was being watched. She’d look over at the truck, but the windows were tinted so dark that they were impossible for her to see through. _Probably staring at me because he knows I can’t see. Weirdo._

 

She was mid-thought when she heard the familiar ding of a text notification. She looked down at her phone to see a group text message sent from the owner of the cabin to her and another number, no doubt belonging to the prince charming she’d just met a few minutes ago.

 

**“Got ur messages, so sry 4 mixup, cabin was dble booked. U both can either cancel n get full refund or stay n pay half price, up 2 u.”**

 

This...was a nightmare.  Her choices were to either drive two hours back home and do nothing for the weekend, or share a cabin with a total stranger for half price.  The idea of sharing a cabin with him was repulsive, but she had to admit, the discount was tempting. He was annoying, but seemed harmless. She would still get her weekend in the cabin, and she’d have enough money left over to buy those cute black boots she’d been drooling over for months. There was plenty of space on the property, both inside and outside...she could easily avoid him. _I must be insane for even considering this._

 

They both got out of their vehicles again and met between them, right next to the wildflowers.

 

She was about to speak, but he beat her to the punch.

 

“I think we should take the deal.”

 

“Oh you do, do you?”

 

“Yeah, I mean, I’m just here to fish, I won’t be in the cabin much, so you can still knit scarves and take bubble baths and shit.”

 

“Is that really all you think girls do?”

 

“Well, sometimes. Like if they have a few spare minutes when they’re not complaining.” He smirked, but she was not amused.

 

 _What an asshole._ “I’m not even going to comment on how pigheaded that is, but I had already decided to take the deal before I even got out of my car.” She gave him her best icy glare. “And by the way, if you leave me alone and don’t act like a creepy fuck, I’ll let you keep your nutsack.”

 

He shook his head and put his sunglasses back on. “Deal.”  He grabbed the huge military green duffel bag out of the bed of his truck and headed inside.  Taking a few minutes to gather herself, Sansa grabbed her small suitcase and a couple bags of groceries she’d picked up along the way and followed behind him. She went straight to the kitchen to put her food in the fridge when she saw that there was quite a bit there already. Ground beef, eggs, juice, sausage, and more. _He doesn’t subsist on beef jerky and beer, what a shocker._

 

They both started taking a walk around the place where they’d be spending the next two nights together. It was a beautiful cabin, clean and cozy. There was a large tan leather couch in the living area with lots of comfy blankets, and it faced a beautiful stone fireplace that had a soft fur rug in front of it. There was a big wooden bookcase loaded with reading material, and a cushioned chair that had a brass floor lamp next to it. The kitchen had a retro style table and four chairs, and in addition to the major appliances there was a toaster and a coffee maker. The bathroom was bigger than she was expecting, it had a large shower and a separate antique cast iron bathtub off to the side. She was thinking to herself about how great a bath in that tub would feel when she heard Sandor’s voice.

 

“Um...we got a problem.” He was standing in the only doorway they hadn’t walked through.

 

“What’s the matter?”

 

“There’s only one bed.”

 

“What? Oh no, I forgot!” In all the chaos earlier, it had slipped her mind that it was just a one bedroom cabin. She’d already accepted sharing the place, and after seeing the rest of the cabin, she didn’t want to back out now. “It’s fine, I’ll sleep on the couch.”

 

“You can’t sleep on the couch, don’t be ridiculous.  I’m the dude, I have to sleep on the couch.”

 

“Because you’re a dude?”

 

“Yes, I’m a man and you’re a woman, you should get the bed.”

 

Something about his words and the tone he used infuriated her. “You’re right, I am a woman.  I’m a grown ass woman and I don’t need you or any other man to do shit for me. I’m taking the couch!”

 

He put his hands up in surrender. “You’re right. I’m such a dick. A thousand apologies. Good night.” He grabbed his duffel bag, went into the bedroom, and slammed the door shut.

 

 _What a douchebag_ . Sansa got her pajamas out of her suitcase and went to the bathroom to change and get ready for sleep. After brushing her teeth, she returned back to the living area and plopped down onto the couch. She piled several blankets on top of her and closed her eyes. _What is his problem?_

 


	2. Saturday

Sansa awoke to a blinding beam of sunlight streaming through the living room window and shining directly onto her face. She checked her phone and saw that it was almost 11am. Even though this was her vacation, she wasn’t a fan of sleeping in. She got up, used the toilet, and, still in her pajamas, stepped out the back door of the cabin to take in the view.  There was a wood deck with a gas grill, a couple of chaise lounges, and a long wooden dock that went out to the water. The lake looked so beautiful it took her breath away. She inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh air and enjoying the sound of the birds singing in the trees. Time for a shower.

 

Sansa went back inside, grabbed an outfit out of her suitcase, and headed for the bathroom. She had cracked the door just a couple of inches when she saw him. The shower curtain had the view of Sandor’s naked body mostly obstructed, except for a small gap between the curtain and the wall that revealed his perfectly round, muscular ass. She looked at it for a longer amount of time than she should have. It was pale compared to the tan skin she’d seen of him the day before, and it looked damn sexy. _What am I doing?_ Still undetected by him, she quietly pulled the door closed and walked away. She sat in the chair next to the bookcase and grabbed a book off of the shelf, trying to read, but unable to concentrate. A couple minutes later, she heard the water stop. Sandor came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel and headed straight into the bedroom, not seeing her. She gathered her clothes again and went back in, being sure to lock the door.

 

After she had showered and dressed, Sansa headed into the kitchen, surprised to see Sandor standing at the stove. He was dressed in swim trunks and an old t-shirt. There was a full pot of coffee made, and he appeared to be cooking scrambled eggs. She cleared her throat. “Hi.”

 

“Hey, good morning sunshine.”

 

“Do you mind if I have a cup of coffee.”

 

He scoffed. “Of course not, silly.”

 

“I didn’t know if you needed the whole pot.”

 

He gave her a surprised look, and then returned to his eggs. She found a mug in one of the cabinets, poured herself a cup of coffee, and sat at the table. They didn’t speak any further. A few minutes later, Sandor turned around and placed a plate of eggs & toast in front of her. “Um...what’s this?.”

 

“Food. Specifically scrambled eggs and toast.”

 

“Oh.” _Why is he being nice to me?_ “Thanks.” With hesitation, she took a bite. The eggs were delicious, velvety smooth and perfectly seasoned. Sansa must not have realized how hungry she had been, because she devoured the entire plate of food quickly. They ate in silence, not saying a word, the only sounds being their forks scraping against their plates.

 

She was about to make an attempt at conversation when he got up, put his dirty dishes in the sink, and gave a rushed “See ya later.” He went out the back door and quickly shut it behind him. Sansa didn’t know why she felt a slight pang of disappointment, after all, being alone was what she had wanted. She put her dirty dishes in the sink on top of his and looked out the kitchen window. Sandor was sitting in a folding chair at the end of the dock, fishing pole in hand, with a small cooler next to him. The weather was warm and the skies were clear, perfect for sunbathing.

 

Sansa put on her bathing suit, a Kelly green bikini, and went outside. She stretched out on one of the chaise lounges and did her best to relax, but she was plagued again by the feeling that she was being watched. She could see Sandor out of the corner of her eye. Ever since she came outside, he started casting off of the side of the dock facing her instead of the end. _Weird._ Just as she was noticing it, a gust of wind came along over the water and blew Sandor’s sunglasses off of his face, revealing that his eyes were clearly fixed on her. He tried turning his head the other way in an effort to make it seem like he hadn’t been looking, but it was too late, he’d been caught. Sansa didn’t know why, but the fact that he had been checking her out made her smile, though she tried not to show it.  As he was fumbling to pick up his glasses, she noticed his face was beet red.

 

The afternoon sun beating down on her, Sansa decided it was time for a swim. She walked all the way down to the end of the dock, trying desperately to stifle a chuckle as she passed behind Sandor, and jumped into the warm water. She splashed around a bit, her back to the dock, and when she turned around a few minutes later, Sandor was standing there at the end of the dock, looking down at her.

 

“Mind if I join you?”

 

“Of course not, silly.”

 

“I didn’t know if you needed the whole lake.” They both shared a laugh. Sandor pulled off his T-shirt, unveiling his tan, rippled body. His chest was so...dreamy. Sansa’s jaw dropped at the sight, but she quickly composed herself. He did his best cannonball, and before she knew it he was right next to her. They swam around with each other for what seemed like hours, goofing off, playing games and racing each other. After Sandor told Sansa a story about how a water snake once swam into him while he was floating in a river, Sansa declared, “If anything brushes up against me, I’m gonna freak out!”

 

“Oh yeah?” He quickly moved toward her, tickling her sides, the back of her neck, her giggling all the while. He playfully grabbed one of her ankles and pulled her closer. She had a look of pure joy on her face. In that moment, she was absolutely stunning. After a few seconds, he had stopped tickling her, and she was no longer laughing. They were both treading water, their faces just inches apart. No words were said, but between the look in both of their eyes and the palpable tension, it was clear, they were having a moment. Sandor leaned in and placed a light kiss on her forehead, then on each of her cheeks, then finally, a tender kiss on her lips. Sansa responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, opening her mouth, letting him in. They exchanged several soft, slow kisses. Their lips felt as if they were made for each other. Their tongues danced a steady rhythm in unison. Wanting to be even closer to her, Sandor put one of his hands on Sansa’s back and gently pulled her to his chest.

 

Sansa promptly broke the kiss and pushed away. “I...I have to go.” She quickly pulled herself onto the dock, water dripping all over the wooden boards. “I’m sorry.” She ran toward the cabin and immediately vanished inside.

 

Sandor was stunned, he didn’t know what had happened. She was so clever, and beautiful, and he secretly liked her spirited attitude and smart mouth. She had felt so soft and vulnerable in his arms just a second ago, and it was heaven. He had questioned his urge to kiss her, but when he did, it was better than he ever could have expected. And now, the moment was gone. She was upset, and he had no idea why. It was time for a talk.

 

Sandor went inside and checked for Sansa in the living room, but there was no sign of her. He suddenly heard a faint sob coming from the bathroom. He knocked on the bathroom door with the knuckle of one finger. “Sansa, are you okay?”  No response.  He opened the door to find her sitting on top of the toilet crying, her face in her hands. He wanted so badly to throw his arms around her and comfort her, but he didn’t want to risk upsetting her further. Instead, he just kneeled on the floor next to her. “Sansa...look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have just kissed you like that, I should have asked first.  It’s just, you were so gorgeous and we were having fun and…”

 

“Stop...I’m not upset that you kissed me.  And I’m the one who should be sorry.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

She hesitated. “I don’t know how to be normal around men.”

 

“What do you mean?  I’m a man, you seem normal to me.”

“I mean...every guy I’ve gotten close to has hurt me. They would be nice to me at first, and then when I let my guard down, they took advantage of my weakness and treated me awful. I always felt like I was walking on eggshells, like the rug was going to be pulled out from under me any second and I never knew when it was coming.” She blew her nose into a wad of toilet paper and continued. “Out there, with you, it was...wonderful. But when you pulled me closer, all I could think about was that something terrible was about to happen, so I panicked. I’m used to chaos and anger being the norm...and you walked in here offering the bed and making me eggs, and you’re nice to me and you’ve got your perfect butt and it’s just…”

 

“Wait, wait, wait a minute...when did you see my butt?” He was smiling with curiosity.

 

_Shit._ “That doesn’t matter, it’s not important.”

 

“Uh, it’s important to me.”

 

She dabbed her face with toilet paper, but she was no longer crying. “Earlier today, I accidentally walked into the bathroom while you were showering and…”

 

He looked at her with humorous astonishment. “Wow, you look so innocent and ladylike, I never would have pegged you for a sexual deviant.”

 

“I am not!”

 

“You are. You're a perv. I bet that’s why you took so long in the shower earlier. Detachable shower head...thinking about my butt…”

 

“Ew, oh my God, no!” They both cracked up laughing.

 

He tucked a wayward strand of red hair behind her hear. “Hey, I have an idea.  Why don’t you relax, take a nice hot bath in that big tub over there, and I’ll make us dinner.”

 

_Is this guy for real?_ “That sounds...perfect. Thank you.” Sandor gave her a wink and then left, getting straight to work in the kitchen. Sansa grabbed fresh clothes from her suitcase and took a long, soothing bath. After she had dried off and gotten dressed, she walked out into the living room to find a fire roaring in the fireplace. She headed into the kitchen and found the table set with two plates of spaghetti and meatballs and two glasses of red wine. He pulled out her chair for her, and she sat.

 

The conversation at dinner was light and easy, and the meal was delicious. When they had both cleaned their plates, Sandor got up and walked over to Sansa, offering her his hand. She took it and stood, and he began leading them into the living room.

 

She was curious. “What are we doing now?”

 

“Having dessert.”

 

He gestured for her to have a seat on the rug in front of the fire, and then draped a blanket around her shoulders. He went once more into the kitchen, quickly returning with a plate that had graham crackers, a couple of chocolate bars, and some marshmallows. He sat across from her and handed her a wire clothes hanger that had been straightened.

 

“Time for s’mores, m’lady.” He pierced a large marshmallow with his hanger and held it over the fire. “You know, this may sound shocking, but when I first met you, I didn’t think I could ever enjoy your company. You had a bit of an attitude.”

 

“Well, it wasn’t exactly the best of circumstances.”

 

“You're right. What would have been the best circumstances?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

He pondered. “We could have met at the grocery store.”

 

“In the...produce section.”

 

“Ahhh, yes, produce is clearly the most romantic of all the departments.”

 

“I could...I could have asked you if the melons were ripe.”

 

“I would totally check your melons for ripeness...don’t hesitate to ask.”

 

She couldn’t help but giggle. “Oooh, okay, I’ve got one.”

 

“Can’t wait.”

 

“I could have been stranded on the side of the highway with a flat tire, like the whole damsel in distress thing, and you could have been the guy from roadside assistance who jacks off my car.”

 

Sandor nearly choked on his s’more. “I think you mean jacks up, jacks off would be something totally different.”

 

She suddenly realized her mistake, covering her mouth with her hand in embarrassment. “Oh God!”

 

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, your car is cute, I’m just not really into that kinda thing.”

 

After yet another round of laughter, she noticed he had a smear of melted chocolate by the corner of his mouth. “You have some chocolate on your face.” He was about to wipe it away with his hand when she stopped him. “I’ll get it.”

 

Sansa leaned in and playfully licked the chocolate away, then paused in front of his face for a second or two to admire his eyes. In a moment of boldness, she pressed her lips to his. He returned her kiss, and then she sat back in her spot.  They spent over an hour there, sitting in front of the fireplace, talking and laughing, until they both noticed they were yawning. It had been an eventful day, and they both were in need of a good night’s sleep.

 

“Sansa, I’d really, really, really like it if you would let me take the couch. Not because I’m a man, just because it’s my preference, okay?”

 

She sighed. “Okay.”  Sansa went into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas. When she came back out, she saw that Sandor had changed too. They gave each other a hug goodnight, and she went into the bedroom. She got into the bed to fall asleep, but for the following hour she did little more than stare at the ceiling.  Frustrated, she decided to go into the living room and see if Sandor was still awake, too.

 

She whispered. “Sandor?”

 

“Can’t sleep, beautiful?”

 

“Something like that. Can I ask you a question?”

 

He sat up. “Sure”

 

“I’m not going to have sex with you.”

 

“That’s really more of a statement than a question.”

 

“Would you shut up and let me finish?” He made the motion of zipping his mouth shut. “I’m not going to have sex with you, but I was wondering if you’d like to share the bed with me.”

 

He didn’t want to seem too eager. Was this a trick question?  “Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” She turned on her heels and headed back into the bedroom, getting into the bed, being sure to leave plenty of room on one side. Sandor was there soon after, sliding between the sheets and laying on his back. Sansa snuggled up to his side and he placed one muscled arm around her. They both fell asleep a few short minutes later.


	3. Sunday

Waking up in Sandor’s warm, protective embrace was the best feeling. Sansa felt like she was in the safest place in the whole world.

 

“Good morning, beautiful.”

 

“Good morning.” She placed a sweet kiss on his lips. “You made us breakfast yesterday, so today it’s my turn. What would you like?”

 

“Hmm...let’s see...eggs Benedict, Belgian waffles and a giant mimosa”.

 

“All we have left is pancake mix and sausage.”

 

“Sausage and pancakes it is.”

 

Sansa gave him another kiss and then made her way into the kitchen to cook their breakfast while he showered. It was another beautiful day out in the wilderness, but sadly they wouldn’t get to enjoy much of it. Their rental agreement stated that they had to vacate the cabin no later than 11am on their last day. It was already 9:30.

 

Breakfast was delightfully pleasant. At one point, Sandor reached across the table and took her hand in his, rubbing it with his thumb. When they had both finished, he washed the dishes while she took her turn in the shower.  Once she came out, it was time to pack up. He stuffed everything into his duffel bag and threw it into the bed of his truck. Sansa folded her items neatly and placed them in her suitcase. Before she could carry it out to her car herself, Sandor picked it up and did it for her. They did one last sweep of the place to make sure they hadn’t left anything behind, and then they locked the doors and made their way to their vehicles.

 

There they were, standing in the spot where they had first met, a cluster of wildflowers around them. Sansa walked up to him and gave him a hug around his waist, pressing the side of her face to him. When she stepped back, he grasped her chin between his thumb and index finger and looked down at her. “So, you’re going to call me the second you get home so that I know you made it there safely, right?”

 

“Yep, promise.”

 

“Good." He sighed. "I'm gonna miss that face.”

 

“Well, you won’t have to miss it for long.”

 

“That’s right, dinner and drinks, Friday night, my place.” During their conversation at dinner the night before, Sandor and Sansa discovered that they lived on different sides of the same town, only a few miles from each other.

 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

 

“Great.  Oh, and hey, you should wear that little green bikini.”

 

She gave him a playful smack on the shoulder and one last kiss before they both got into their vehicles and disappeared down the dirt road. They had arrived there just two days earlier as total strangers, but they left caring deeply for one another. For months, Sansa had felt broken, but now she felt put together again, excited for what the future would hold.


End file.
